


war.

by scintiilla



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Car Accidents, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sad with a Happy Ending, Students, Teasing, antagonistic soobin trying to fight down his emotions but will successfully lose the battle, overall a story with a bit of angst and very happy ending, soobin is bad at feelings, soogyu superior pining, wannabe enemies to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintiilla/pseuds/scintiilla
Summary: ''What is that, what I have to do for you to see me in a different way? What works for you?'' Beomgyu met Soobin's stare with the corner of his eyes.''Should I start a war?''
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Kudos: 18





	war.

A hit or miss opportunity.   
The other was standing in front of the table, scanning with his eyes the bottles -perhaps searching for a specific one?- and Beomgyu immediately knew; it was his chance. _Again_.

A clear hit or miss chance with a touch of soju and the daily confidence that filled him up in the sign of Soobin.   
A miss, most likely.  
A hit, not impossible.

Beomgyu's feet took him at the edge of the table, left hand finding the perfect empty spot on the and table and finally resting there, right hand still holding his -almost empty- cup.  
A silky smile crawled up on his lips, he shot a wink towards Soobin's direction.

"Oh! There he is. I almost missed you, you know.. I've been wondering if I'd get to see you today!" Soobin tilted his head, smiling ironically back, Beomgyu noticed the typical eye-roll, a sign of ' _oh there he is again_ ' which he slowly grew to like.

One could almost tell that Beomgyu's present didn't surprise him at all, in fact, it seemed as if he was waiting for his appearance.   
"Your daily annoyance is a bit late today, isn't? Beomgyu-ya?"

_Beomgyu-ya- 0 vs. Soobin-ssi-1_

Oh, he was right. It took him a few more minutes -hours, to be more specific (but Beomgyu didn't want to admit that)- to find Soobin and Beomgyu wasn't that type of guy who'd let go of the boy easily. _Daily annoyance_ , is the title Soobin gave to.. this, whatever this was supposed to be.   
For Beomgyu it was a clear chance, each time was a chance. He obviously couldn't hide any of his feelings and he wasn't in the mood for that either. Luckily for himself, Beomgyu was a guy boosted with confidence; from the very button to the very top. A charming one, with a running tongue, smooth words and sharp eyes. A cunning creature walking around spending his time following the rules of the human kind, and of course, the rules that matched to his age; school, home, eat, sleep, school, home, eat, sleep and maybe even study, if he actually cared about the lesson or given topic. Other than that, Beomgyu wanted to have fun. He didn't know the meaning of life, but he got the opportunity to live it in every way he wanted.  
Until he met Soobin.

For Soobin all this was.. well, something?! Soobin had -what everyone called- a pretty face. And despite the fact that he was known for being patient and calm, all these signs seemed to leave his side with the appearance of Beomgyu. Others might have felt flattered or even touched by the amount of attention Beomgyu was giving away but Soobin, well, he felt overwhelmed.   
It was as if someone was trying to get too close to him, too fast, too all of a sudden. Something didn't felt right in his eyes. Though he couldn't help it but enjoy the way Beomgyu's facial features fell down second by second after rejection by rejection.

"Well well, let me apologise for letting you wait for me to find you, once again. Hope you didn't miss me too much?"

"Oh," Soobin's eyes targeted the drink he was looking for and his hand didn't wait for too long before grabbing the neon pink bottle, "i turned my missingness into 3- oh now to the 4th cups of whatever this drink is." besides the pretty face, Soobin also owned something known as irony. A bit too much of it for his own good.

But he didn't seem to have noticed the way Beomgyu found satisfaction in every rejection.   
He was offering pure and wanted attention, or you could call it affection it really didn't matter, and seeing Soobin accepting it, letting it sink in at the back of his mind and creating something antagonistic to fight off the feeling of accepting it -perhaps it was only shyness that created this hateful reaction coming from the other?-, filled Beomgyu with pure pleasute over and over again.   
He just had to try, maybe a bit harder.

"I see you can't really spend any minute without me huh? One second I'm gone and you are getting alcoholic?" Beomgyu's eyes were glued on Soobin's canvas. He really must have been tipsy by now; his hot pink cheeks shown bright underneath the cool blue lights, his doll-eyes shining nicely on his beautiful face.   
A mesmerising picture to look at.

_Beomgyu-ya-1 vs. Soobin-ssi-1_

"Now come on, _start your show Beomgyu-ya_. Perform you script already. What is it this time? How will you try to get under my skin now?" and maybe along with the satisfaction, Beomgyu sometimes found himself feeling a small amount of pain somewhere within Soobin's words.

The music had changed, Beomgyu noticed as Soobin filled his cup a bit more. He wouldn't let him slip away like that, this clearly wasn't the reason he agreed to attend this awful house party -and if it wasn't for Soobin, he definitely would have been somewhere else, doing something else, for sure- and he obviously didn't stand on his feet for more that what seems to be a whole eternity, for Soobin to slip away like that.

"Oh come on Beomgyu-ya. Bring it on! What is it this time? Huh?" Soobin placed his full cup on the table and slide himself near Beomgyu, a pretty but mysterious smile covered his real expressions and he stopped his steps just a few centimetres away from the other.   
"Bring it on!"

Beomgyu felt something weird crawling up in his skin. He was mad but at the same time Soobin made his insides flutter in a weird way.   
His eyesight fell on the ground, slowly checking, the boy who was stand directly in front of him, from the bottom to the top.

"Today, well, today.. right now, you know you look too mesmerising to receive one more compliment, huh?"

"Aaah Beomgyu-ya, you just gave it to me!" Soobin smiled one more time.

"Ahh, fuck. Ups, I guess I can't keep these compliments to myself huh?"

"Oh, I too guess so.."

"Hmm, well-well.. for today I've prepared something, a little different for you!"

Soobin covered his lipswith his fingertips, a little " _oogh_!" left his mouth in sign of being surprised, "you are a player aren't you?"

"No. I am not. Not always."

Beomgyu inhaled sharply, eyes fixed hardly on Soobin's glowing once. He took one more step closer to the tipsy male, his right hand grabbed Soobin by the collar of shirt pulling him closer, left hand finding its way to the back of Soobin's neck, pulling him down as his hand rested there, on his soft and hot skin.

"Now tell me Soobin-ssi," his whispered to Soobin's ear, "What more do I have to do, in order to get the attention I really want from you? Huh?'' Beomgyu tightened his grip around Soobin's shirt collar, pulling him even closer, cheeks brushing, while a weird tension was buldied around them.

''What is that, what I have to do for you to see me in a different way? What works for you?'' Beomgyu met Soobin's stare with the corner of his eyes.

**_''Should I start a war?''_ **

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone and thank you for coming to this story.
> 
> i really appreciate the any kind of feedback, so feel free to let me know how you liked this chapter!
> 
> now to the actual story: at first, this was supposed to be just a small fic with a bit of comedy and a direct and obvious happy ending but then I thought about it over and over again and the entire plot changed in my mind.  
> I think I will turn this to a small roller coaster of emotions, still based on small comedy scenarios and still focused on a happy ending of course (we don’t really support heavy angst and sad endings in this house).  
> I thought about not giving many spoilers on what will happen because I’d like to surprise the reader but I think some of you might have a few issues with a few topics that could probably appear within the story! I will make sure to leave a warning sign when things start getting too complicated so do not worry about that.  
> In the story, following events will appear;  
> -car accidents  
> -mention of light bullying  
> -self harm  
> -strong language (will not appear often)
> 
> Also, I like to wordplay. I like mixing words with emotions and I use metaphors and ‘visual words’ as well as bad and cheesy poetry-related sentences very often, so if you don’t understand something please leave a message down below. It’s very important for me to let the readers know what the characters mean/think, I just overwork with the writing styles I mentioned above.
> 
> Also, please get used to long author’s messages :D I try to explain and communicate with the readers as much as I can and whenever I get the opportunity to, so if you feel like you have something to say based on the story, please feel free to comment it! 
> 
> (i would like to let you know that the title was inspired by Colde's song 'warr', the meaning of the word 'warr' in korean means something complitely different but i found a way to match it with my short story.)  
> WRITERS PROMOTION: listen to colde please, he deserves much more recognition (: 
> 
> see ya soon!!


End file.
